Holding on & Letting go (Iconic Boyz Story)
by DropDeadKait
Summary: Demi and Cherokee and going to New Jersey to see they're best friend who moved away, Rory, and her two sister, Ariel and Aria. Rory, Ariel, and Aria have recently gotten close with heartthrob dance crew, Iconic Boyz. Little do they all know, they are about to experience a summer full of love, drama, and betrayal.


_**Demi POV;**_

I was walking down the long, crowded hallways of the vicious prison most parents refer to as high school. My name is Demetria, but everyone calls me Demi; everyone except my mother, who is convinced I need to be a _lady_. In the real world, that's not me at all.

She's very critical to my wardrobe. I always wear a band tee-shirt, like Pierce the Veil, Sleeping with Sirens, Mayday Parade, or even All Time Low. Both of my wrist are filled with bracelets, I wear skinny jeans in dark colors, and not to mention my bright red vans I always wear. She especially hates my hair; she thinks I should curl it but I always leave it straight. She doesn't like the fact I died it. It's its natural bleach blonde color, but I put a streak of blue in it. She hates it. She hates _me_. I'm a disappointment. That doesn't bother me, though. At least I'm real.

Anyways, I was walking down the long halls. I had to keep reminding myself it was the last day of eight grade, and I could finally go up to New Jersey to see my best friend, Rory who moved away.

Aurora has been my best friend since she moved to my school, two years ago. Sadly, her parents decided to pick up their lives and move again, forcing Rory and her two sisters, Aria and Ariel, to move with them. That's the thing about parents; they don't care about anyone else's feelings. They do what the want, end of discussion.

Rory was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen in my life. She had jet black hair that fell about to her waste, but she always pushed it behind her. Her eyes were jade green, and they somewhat sparkled. She looked the exact opposite of her sister, Aria and Ariel. Aria and Ariel were twins. They each had long, dirty blonde hair that came a little shorter than Rory's fell. Aria's face was a little fatter than Ariel's, and Ariel was a little taller than Aria. They both had the same, piercing blue eyes that highlighted their pale complexions.

Interrupting my deep thoughts, my other best friend, Cherokee came running down the hallways, panting, "Demi! Dem! Demetria! Demi!"

Cherokee was half Indian, obviously. Her hair was perfectly curly and fell down her back a pretty good ways, since she hadn't had a haircut since she was four. Her dark olive skin tone brought out her deep, chocolate brown eyes, making her look like an Indian princess or something.

"Hey Cherry, what's going on?" I laughed slightly, opening my locker and sliding my books into it.

"My brother said he'd drive us!" she jumped up and down, squealing slightly.

"What? Where?" I asked her.

"Rory's house!" she grinned, grabbing my wrist and making me jump with her, "This summer! We leave tomorrow night, Demi!"

_**Mikey POV;**_

"Waiiiit! So, you're friends from Cali are coming up?" Madison grinned, winking. "Are they hot?"

"All girls from California are hot!" stated Vinny.

"Not true," Louis spoke up. "Look at Aria! I mean, her sister, Ariel is quite the looker though," he winked.

"They're twins, you dope! They look the same!" I said, slapping him upside the head, laughing as the boys joined in laughed.

"Yes, my friends are coming up, of course they are hot, and I mean, hello everyone from Cali is totally sexy!" Rory laughed, trying to answer all the questions at once.

Rory had moved in beside me a few months ago. She watched me and the rest of Iconic Boyz practice, and her sister's, Ariel and Aria, gave us some pointers. They are gymnasts, or something like that. All in all, they were pretty cool girls. Most of the guys hit on them a lot, but they didn't mean anything by it; except Madison who is totally in love with Ariel, and everyone knows it except him and Ariel. I actually think Aria might have feelings for Louis, but hey, I'm just a boy; I know nothing about girls.

"Hey!" Aria laughed, "You're just jealous because you know you want to get with this," she smirked, rolling her hips in a sexual way. I have to admit, she was hot. All three of them were. But, when you're in a boy dance crew, dating is the last thing on your mind. GEO gave us some time off in the summer, but we still have practice all the time. We just couldn't afford to think about girls all the time.

"Oh my god, Rory!" the peppiest, high pitched voice I'd ever heard squeaked at the lunch table we were gathered around. "Nice to see you're still slutting it up, hanging out with all boys." It was Paisley, the most popular girl in school.

"At least boys want to hang out with us," Ariel butted it.

"And you know what's even sadder? You don't have any real girlfriends. You just have your sisters. Can we say pathetic?" Her twin sister, Presley stepped in, smirking.

I hated those girls. Maybe it was just because they made fun of us for being dancers at one point, and then begged us to date them at another. Or, maybe I just hate fake people. Either way, I couldn't stand them.

They were bottle blondes, and wore blue contacts making they're eyes look so fake it was so unreal. They wore expensive, fashionable clothes and heels.

They're clique of girls included Willow and Callista. Will and Callie were even worse; they tried to be just like Paisley and Presley. Willow had short, light brown hair and light brown eyes. She was tall, and skinny. She was also really tan, making her look more fake. Callie was the exact same as Presley and Paisley, but with darker blonde hair.

"Do you mind?" I asked. "We're trying to eat here!"

"Yeah," Madison laughed, "Your faces are ruining my appetite!"

"I'm sure Thomas is still hungry, isn't that right, chubby baby?" laughed Presley.

"You narcissistic slut!" Rory jumped up, slapping the hell out of Presley's cheek. A red hand print laid across her face. Presley's eyes widened with rage.

"This isn't over, low-class-want-to-be-skanks!" Paisley said, coming to her sister's aid and grabbing Presley's hand and pulling her away and back into the building.

"Two points for Rory!" Vinny grinned, high fiving her. Vinny was a complete nut when it comes to Rory. He'd tried to ask her out once, and failed epically. I sure got a laugh out of it, but still. I felt bad for him.

"Can we just get through this last day of school, and be done with those annoying little—"

"Language, Rory," Ariel covered Rory's mouth. Madison grinned from behind her. That's what he did. He admired her from afar. It was pretty pathetic, but hey, I wasn't judging. He could have a whole conversation about how cute her innocence was and how she was the nicest, sweetest person he'd ever met. It was pretty disgusting. He used to get into a lot of fights, and be a pretty big jock and player, that is until he met Ariel. Now, he watches his language pretty well, and he hasn't had a fight in months. I was surprised. Of course, he gave up his jock status a year ago for the Iconic Boyz, dancing is what we do. We eat, sleep, and bleed it.


End file.
